


Hello There Little Kitty

by Little_Miss_Strange



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Badass, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Humor, Lime in you squint, Pets, texts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Strange/pseuds/Little_Miss_Strange
Summary: Roy Harper has a problem. A bad a chick that's been in kicking that nice butt of his.It really doesn't help that she flirts with him. Abdominal boy, is he unsure of if he acutely wants her yo stop or not.This is an OC. Other characters will be added.





	Hello There Little Kitty

Okay gonna try something new!! Don't get mad because I haven't updated my other story in a while! Its kinda hard! This is going to be a Roy Harper (Red Arrow) X OC. Because there just isn't enough of these out there. I DON'T OWN JUSTICE LEAGUE!!  JUST THE CHARACTERS I CREATE!! Well, lets get this going! 

 START

"Damnit!! Just who the hell is this chick!!" yelled an irrated Roy Harper. Staring at the information on the screen about their new "contact" they had made during the last mission.

 

Name: Neko

Real Name: Unknown

Age: Unknown

Height: Unknown

Weight: Unknown

Hair color: Black 

Eye color: Crimson Red

Race: Unknown

Occupation: Unknown

Skill: Hand-to-hand combat, long distance snipper, swords, knife throwing

Extra: Wears a kuboko cat mask. Southern. Well toned body. Extremely dangerous.

 

"Hey! It's not our fault that we don't know anything about this Neko chick then you do Red Arrow! This is all we have on her at this moment because this is the first time we have ever heard of her!" yelled back a slightly insulted Cyborg.

 

"Cy has a point Roy. We know nothing about her cause we never seen her before now. Your just mad because she kicked your ass and you only landed 1 hit on her!" said an amused Robin.

 

"Shut up!! I didn't mean to hit her there!" shouted an embarrassed Roy.

 

"Wait? Where you even hit her?" asked Cyborg. Which in turn caused Roy's face to turn as red as his hair.

 

"He hit her in the boob!! And man, did that piss her off something bad!! After that she had seem to take the fight more seriously and opened up a can of whoop ass on him!" laughed Robin. Cyborg soon joined him in laughing. By the time they stopped, Roy had left.

 

"Well, we should get back to work now." said Cy. Bothe said goodbye and went back to doing what they were supposed to be doing.

 

    Meanwhile else where    

 

A raven haired girl slammed the door to her house and locked the door with all three locks that were on it.

 

"Who the hell does he think he is! That Red Arrow is an ass!" getting out of her gear and changing into black yoga pants and a black sports bra (both had a red flower design on them). She went into her kitchen and put some food out for her beloved pets Cronus (female Egyptian mow) and Holly (black and white female cockerspanler). 

 

"Holly! Cronus! Feeding time babies!" she called out. In ran Cronus and Holly who both started eating happily. She grab a bottle of water out of the fridge and went to the basement (training room) to let of some steam. 

 

"Ugg" punch "that" punch " RED" punch "ARROW" punch. She stopped punching the bag and rested her head on it. "Why! Why the fuck am I attracted to him!! I mean... yea.... he's smoking hot and fine as hell but!! He's one of them!! A good-guy!!! I'm losing it!!" she said and finished it with one hell of as punch that sent the punching bag to the wall, sand going everywhere.

 

"God fucking damnit!! What the fuck!! Why the hell does this keep happenin' to me! Third time this month!" she shouted angrily. she went and got a spare and put it up and cleaned up the mess from the old one.

 

"Damn. Already 2, I reckon I should haul my ass up to bed now!" she laughed and went up to her bathroom, stripped down, started the shower and got in.

 

She let the hot water run over her tired body, enjoying the way it relaxed her tensed muscles. She grab her vanilla scented shampoo and rubbed some into her hair and onto her body. When she got to her lower regions she let out a low moan. She slowly rubbed her hidden nub with her right hand while her left went up and pinched her nipple causing her to moan out again. Her back hit the side of the shower while she worked herself over the edge. When she fell over that edge the name on her lips were that of Red Arrow. 

 

After coming down from her high she realized what she had done and quickly finished her shower and got out. Grabbing a towel and drying off she stopped to look at herself in the mirror. 

 

Her long raven black hair (that reached all the way down to her ass and could cover her 38D sized chest) was dripping went. Her red eyes were dull and were gaining their blue hue back causing them to turn purple, with loneliness and misery. Her eyes swept over her toned muscular body noting how her skin looked pale under her natural tan she always had and all the new bruise that the sported on her right boob. She picked up a brush and started brushing out her long hair and once done she put it in a sideways French braid. 

 

She pulled on her matching black lacy bra and underwear and walked out into her room. The room was dark but the light coming in from the window let you see what was in the room. The walls were painted midnight blue as was the ceiling. Both had glow-in-the-dark stars on them, which glowed softly in the dark room. Since it was the master bedroom, it was large. The king sized bed was cover in a black bedspread that had blue dragon designs on it as well did the pillows. In front of the bed was a 40in flat screen tv on the wall. That had an X-Box 360 and an X-Box One on the entertainment table below it. Opposite the side of the room where the bed was placed was a large dresser. She walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of black booty shorts and a blue tank top. She went over to the bed and fell face first into it and fell asleep almost immediately.

 

 

Neko POV

 

I woke up to my radio playing. I get up. 

 

'New day. Time to move' I think to myself. 

 

I kept the tank top on from last night but threw a U cut sleeveless black shirt on over it and changed my booty shorts for a black jean pair that are a few inches longer and headed over to the bathroom to fix my hair after that I head downstairs to get breakfast. 

 

“Meeeeeoooow!”  I heard from the cat that darts past me on my way to the kitchen.

 

'Crazy ass cat!' I thought.

 

After feeding my pet, I decide I should feed myself a healthy breakfast: orange juice, bacon, and chocolate chip pancakes with syrup. YUM!

 

   TIME SKIP BROUGHT 2 U BY THE AWESOMENESS THAT IS PRUSSIA   

 

As I was walking down the street to go shopping, I turned the corner

 

WHAM!!

 

I ran right into something hard. As I set up I notice what it was I ran into. Well someone. A guy. A really hot guy at that. Who I just happened to be straddling at this very moment! I could feel my face heat up majorly and so did the guy. I quickly got off him and offered my hand to help him up. He accepted and once he was up I could tell that this guy, this extremely hot as hell guy, was tall. And I mean TALL!

 

This guy had red hair and one hell of a build on him. The dark red muscle shirt he wore under he black leather jacket showed off his muscles perfectly! 

 

Roy's POV

 

I had just rounded a corner when I was knocked completely off my feet and onto my back. Hard. It only happened because I let my guard down for a second. I mean come on who thinks that they are about to be knocked down on the sidewalk at eight something in the morning.

 

When I finally managed to open my eyes, I was shocked by how utterly beautiful the woman that was straddling my waist was.

 

Her figure looked amazing in that outfit that complimented every single curve of her heavenly body perfectly. With the view of her chest I was given, I could tell that her chest size would be big enough to just barely fit within my own hands without spilling over. An hourglass figure with wide hips, and from what I could tell by how she was sitting on me, she had one hell of a killer ass on her as well.

 

Her eyes landed on my face after a while and a slight blush creeps up into her cheeks. I cannot help but realize how stunning she is with that blush.

 

'Damn! She looks like a fucking angel with that fucking blush!' I think and I can feel my own face start to heat up with a blush at all these naughty thoughts. 

When she finally get off me she holds her hand out for me to take it. Her hand looks so small, fragile, and soft. But when I take it with my own, I can feel that it's not as small as I thought it to be and it was a bit rougher. She is stronger then I realized, she was able to easily help me up.

“Are you ok? I asked worried because she has not said anything at all.

However, I am know where near prepared enough for what happens next.

She speaks, well more like responds to my question, but still! When her heavenly voice hit my ears, I swear by any God that there might be, that Cupid's arrow of love hit my heart.

'She's the one. She's the freaking one.' passes through my mind.  
 

 

Neko's POV

“Yea but that's my line. I ran into you. Plus I fell and LANDED ON YOU. So are you ok? I said guilty. I really felt bad for falling on this guy. LITERALLY!

 

The sound of his deep laughter hits my ears and my eyes widen at the sound of it. It sounded so damn sexy and it made me want to do all these bad things with him.

 

“It would take a lot more than that to hurt me. Oh I'm Roy……. Roy Harper by the way. So,…….. may I ask the lovely lady what her name is? he asked slyly with a smirk on his face when hew noticed my blush.

 

“Eve Galaxy. I replied shyly. 'Why in the fuck am I being shy? Yeah he's hot but..' my train of thought was broken by Roy asking me a question.

 

“Soooooo, Eve, care to let me get your number and take you on a date some time? he asked with confidence.

 

I was stunned. 

I had just meet this man and he was asking me out on a date after 5 minutes. But fuck it all to hell. He is fine as fuck.

I pulled out a black sharpie I had on me and took his hand. When I was finished their was my number, my name, and a winky face on his palm.

“Thanks. He said and with that, he walked off in the direction I had come from.

“What the fuck did I just do? I mumbled before going on my own way

 

Ok everything I had  planned out for this will now be different because I managed to lose all the stuff I wrote down for them. And that pisses me off cause I got like all the way to chapter 8 with this fanfic too. So I hope you enjoy what it has been so far and what it will be.

 

Neko’s POV

 

“Ughhhh.”

I grunted as I dragged in the bags from my shopping trip. They are quit heavy and around 15 of ‘em. But I probably shouldn’t have grab all of ‘em (I didn’t wanna have to make more than one trip) in my first round. I placed all of ‘em on the center island counter table.

“Woof! Woof! WOOF!”

And there’s my baby Holly. Here she comes running to me jumping up and down. I sit down on the floor and she instantly gets in my lap and starts licking my face all over. Then she stops after about 5 seconds and tilts her head at me. That’s when I notice she’s sniffing me.

“Oh. Guess you smell Roy on me.” I nervously laugh out. Which caused her to look up at me with a weird look.

“Meow!”

Great and there’s the cat. I look down at him, with a questioning look.

“MEOW!!!”

Well ain’t that just awesome! He must smell Roy on me too.

“CAT! I know!! Just stop! I know I have some other person’s smell on me. But come on! I know this person. Its only Roy.”

“Meow.”

“What? Is this about Roy’s scent?”

“Meow!” he responds with a nod from his head.

“Smelt it before?”

“Meow!” he responds with another nod.

“Weird……you shouldn’t have ever smelt it before.”

With that he runs off to somewhere else in the house. I look down at Holy and shrug.

“I wonder what gotten in to him.” I wonder out loud.

~~~TIME SKIP BROUGHT 2 U BY THE GREAT DOTISU!!!!!~~~

I had just finished putting away everything that I had bought today and I looked out the window to find the sun setting. Which is a beautiful site to behold.

‘Damn sunsets sure are beautiful!’ I thought to myself. I go grab my camera and take a picture of the beautiful setting.

‘I should really give my bubba a call. It’s been like what how long now…like forever! But then again, he does have a very important job, what with being a computer hacker and all.’

DING!

My train of thought was cut off by my cell phone going off. I pull out my cell to see that an unknown number has texted me. I open my phone to see the Deviantart page I was on and click on the little cloud in the upper right hand corner of the screen. It read:

UNKNOWN:

Hey Eve! It’s Roy.

‘Oh yea! I forgot I gave him my number!’ I thought. I decided to text back to the hunk. 

(Bold is Eve and underlined is Roy)

Oh! Hey Roy! Did ya need something?

Nooooo……just felt like putting the number to the test.

To see if I gave ya a fake one?

Yeah… it’s happened to me before…. sooooo, yea…you no.

Now, why would anybody do such a thing to such a cutie-pie like you sug? J

I bite my lip as I hit send on that text. A blush crosses my face at the thought of flirting with such a sexy man that was Roy Harper. 

Idk. Some people are just like that I guess. L

Good thing I’m not some people! XD 

Well, you sure are something else that’s for sure!

And what does that mean sug?

Well what I’m trying to say is …. that… your not like most people…I mean that in a good way. In a amazing way.

Why think ya sug!! J

I’m really touched by that. I’m usually seen as the odd ball, the weird one, the black sheep, and you see where I’m going with this. I hope we can make this work out.

Soooo…..

Sooooooooo?

I really want to know more about you. You seem… how do I put this….

My heart skips a beat!

I seem what sug?

Well being honest…. You seem like your going to end up being very important to me in the future. J

And my heart skips a beat again.

I know how you feel sug. Cause I feel the same! J

That’s good. So would you like to go on a date with me? ;-)

Why I would love to sug!! :-D When and where?

Movies on Friday @ 7pm? That good with you?

Perfect! I can’t wait sug!! XD

Neither can I, well goodnight beautiful! ;-*

Goodnight hot stuff! XD

I ended up squealing for a good 5 minutes after that. I had gotten a date with a really fascinating fella, and I couldn’t help but be very electrified!

“Hopefully I want have any contracts on that day.” I thought out loud to myself.

“Being a hired executioner really sucks sometime!” I groan out and flop onto my bed.

 

Neko’s POV

 

~A time skip to Friday morning~

 

I had woken up early so I could plan out my outfit for my date tonight. ‘Wait a motherfucking moment here! He never told me what KIND of out fit I should wear!’ I thought to myself in slight panic. So I pull out my phone and send a quick text to Roy.

 

‘Roy what should I wear for are date tonight?’

‘Something comfy/causal but cute’

‘Thnks can’t wait for 2nght’

‘Me either. So you then. Bye’

‘Bye’

 

So that settles that question. But now what to where? I went over to my closet and looked through it. There were so many outfits that I could wear buy didn’t really want to wear. Hardly any of them seemed to be the perfect outfit for my date with Roy. This is until my eyes landed on one of my favorite outfits I had. This outfit fits me so damn perfectly and is amazing comfy/causal; to wear as well as it is hot on me.

 

*Not including # 3 and #7*

*#4 & #1 are being changed to sleeve-less and #5 to shorts that go to your knee*

   
I set the outfit out on the bed for later and made my way down to the kitchen. Upon arriving there, I was greeted by Holly and Cronus. After feeding them and myself it was already 12 and I figured that I might as well go get a nice hot bath in.

~Time skip to 5:50~

I started to get ready for my date and didn’t really know what I wanted to do with my hair so I left it till after I had gotten dressed. ‘Now for the fun of taming my hair. Gush I need a hair cut.’ I thought to myself. In the end I went with a high ponytail with some bangs out framing my face.

 

After that was done I went with basic smoky eye shadow and a dark brown colored lipstick. All in all, I looked hot and had 10 minutes left to wait to be picked up.

 

When there was a knock on the door I looked out the peep hole to see Roy there waiting. He had on a nice red Tee on with a black jacket over it, a pair of worn skinny jeans, and black Converses with red laces on. Oh and man did he look hot in that outfit. I opened the door and greeted him.

 

~Time skip to date~

Roy had taken me to see Deadpool on the last night it was playing in theaters. We both had been wanting to see it for a while now. I’ve wanted to pay for my ticket but Roy insisted that he pay since it was a date which lead to him buying the popcorn and the soda that we both shared.

 

The previews were currently showing when I felt a warm sensation on the inside of my right inner thigh. You glanced down to see Roy’s large left hand there creating that warm sensation. You did a quick glance over at Roy to find that he was focus on the screen but to your trained eye, you could see that slight smirk upon his face.

 

Roy’s POV

 

I had just placed my left hand on Eve’s inner right thigh and squeezed it lightly, earning me an intake of air from her. ‘Hmmm interesting. Maybe I should use more force.’ I thought.


End file.
